


The Best Friend

by RedTailedHawkens



Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTailedHawkens/pseuds/RedTailedHawkens
Summary: Zoe loves George. Heck, she loves him enough to come to this hick-town he grew up in, so that must be love, right? She's sure of how she feels. So why can't she stop thinking about his hot best friend?





	1. Chapter 1

Zoe stared out the window, trying to remind herself that where they were heading was a part of who George was. She loved him, so where he came from could not possibly be as bad a she expected. Okay, so, the bus didn't even go this far, and the road was narrow and surrounded by greenery, and there wasn't a mall or a pizza place in sight, but what did that matter? And, sure, she had never heard of this place, and she could not find it on a map, and people probably said ya'll and went to square dances, but … Zoe sighed. Who was she kidding? She was dreading this. She wanted to know George completely, she wanted to see where he came from, but she was so far from a country girl.

"You'll survive." She heard George say next to her.

"What?"

"We don't have to stay long."

"I don't mind." Zoe lied.

"Uh-huh. So, you gonna tell me you weren't just starin' out that window dreadin' this, tryin' to convince yourself you were gonna enjoy it."

Sometimes she hated how well he knew her, "For your information, I was just admiring the beautiful foliage."

George chuckled, "Yeah, sure."

"I just don't know how to act. I've never been down south. All I have to go on is Melanie Smooter and Jake Perry."

"Just act like you."

"So, you won't leave me if I don't automatically develop an accent?" She teased.

"I would kiss you right now to show you how much I won't leave you, but I'm drivin' and I don't want us gettin' in an accident."

"So, what? I'm not worth a little paralysis?"

"If it were just me in the car, you would be, but I don't want you gettin' hurt."

"I love how you look out for me."

He smiled at her, and she did that cute, lip-biting thing that drove him crazy, "That's it, I'm pullin' over."

"On the side of the road?" Zoe asked, giggling.

"What can I say, Dr. Hart, I just can't help myself."

 

"Will you stop that?" Wade said as he poured her another drink. Lemon had been sitting there, making an annoying tapping noise for the past forty minutes.

"George is comin' back. To Bluebell."

"I know."

"He's gonna be here. In town."

"So I assumed."

"Well, don't you know what that means?"

"That you're gonna have a classic Lemon Breeland nervous breakdown?"

"I haven't seen George in over three years."

"Are you just gonna keep statin' facts?"

"How can you not be freakin' out? He was your best friend."

"Yeah, and it'll be nice to see him."

"You aren't pissed at him for leavin'?"

"What, for goin' into the world and makin' somethin' of himself? Heck no. Jealous maybe, but not pissed."

"Don't tell me you're thinkin' of leavin'."

"I've been thinkin' of leavin' since I hit puberty Lemon, but we both know I can't. Not so long as Earl … point is, I'm stuck here. Tucker got out. Good for him."

"He abandoned me!"

"Yeah, noticed how heartbroken you were when you were constantly comin' out of Lavon's bedroom wearin' one of his shirts." Lemon blushed. Wade chuckled and refilled her drink, "Lemon, I get that you and George got a lot of history, but that's the thing about history. It's in the past. Hakuna Matata, or whatever."

"Are you quotin' a kids movie to me?"

Wade shrugged "Seemed appropriate."

She was silent for a bit, "He's bringin' a girl you know?"

"Why do you keep askin' me if I know things that you know I know?"

"I'm just sayin', bringin' her here, they must be pretty serious."

"So? Lemon, you both moved on. It's all good. Now stop freakin' out about him gettin' here, because it's distractin', and I got other customers."

"Isn't it almost time for you to close?"

"Yeah, it is, and if you wanna hang around I'll give you a ride back to the plantation, provided you promise not to bring up Tucker or his mystery girl."

"Fine," Lemon said petulantly.

 

"You know, this isn't so bad," Zoe said as she looked around the place. "What I don't get is why you still have it."

"Well, that's what I came back to settle. For a while, New York was temporary, I wasn't sure, but now … I guess I put off sellin' this place because it was just nice knowin' it was here to fall back on in case everything in New York just went south."

"And now …"

"Now, I got more than a place to live in New York. I got a home."

"What makes it a home?"

"Someone to come home to."

"George Tucker, are you asking me to move in with you?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Oh my god! When you brought me down here, I was so scared you were thinking of moving back or … or you were going to try and convince me to move down here or something."

"Zoe, I left Bluebell for a reason. I got nothin' tyin' me here anymore."

"This is unbelievable! I can't believe you want to live together!"

"So, was that a yes, or … ?"

"Oh, sorry, right. I have to actually officially answer, don't I?"

"Well, it doesn't have to be official, but-"

"Ask me again."

"Okay. Zoe,-"

"Wait, wait." Zoe took a few deep breaths and stood up straight, "Okay, go."

George chuckled, "Zoe Hart, will you move in with me?"

"Yes."

"Is that you're final answer?"

Zoe laughed, "Just shut up and kiss me."

"Yes ma'am."

 

Wade was walking back to the Rammer Jammer. He had been on his lunch break, so he figured he would stop and see if George got in okay, but nobody had answered, so he figured either George hadn't gotten in yet, had gone out, or was still asleep. The last was unlikely, seeing as it was almost one in the afternoon, but maybe New York had made George a late sleeper. The George Tucker Wade remembered was an early riser, but people change. Still, Wade was looking forward to seeing his old friend.

He was halfway there when he spotted her. She was gorgeous. There was no other word for it. Well, actually, there were other words, hot, sexy, both of which described her, but for some reason, gorgeous seemed to shoot to the top of the list. She had chocolate brown hair, which was flowing freely in the breeze. She was wearing the shortest shorts he had ever seen, and they showed off her perfectly shaped legs. When she turned and he saw her face, his breath stopped for a second. Her face certainly matched her body. She had beautiful hazel anime eyes and pink lips that … Wade shook himself out of it. You'd think he'd never seen a pretty girl before, which was the farthest thing from the truth. Then he noticed how she was looking around and she kept consulting a piece of paper. A map maybe? It would make sense. She definitely was not a local. If she were, he would have seen her before, and if he had seen her before, he would have remembered.

He headed in her direction, walking with his classic proud swagger and wearing his classic smirk. It was a deadly combination, "Hey, you lost?"

She turned to him but kept her eyes on her map, "Um, I don't know. I'm looking for this bar. I can't remember what it's called - "

"The Rammer Jammer."

She looked up from the map. He tried to keep his cool, even if her eyes were more mesmerizing up-close, "That sounds familiar. How'd you guess?"

Wade chuckled, "We only got one bar here. It was a pretty safe bet."

"Oh."

"Listen, as it happens, I was just headin' there myself. You can come with me if you like."

She looked him up and down, biting her lip. He felt like she was examining him, subjecting him to some test. If she was, he must have passed, "Okay. Thanks."

"Pleasure's all mine. I'm Wade by the way." He held out his and she took it. Her hand was so tiny and soft, but her handshake was firm and confident. "Zoe."

"Nice meetin' you." He started walking and she followed. Well, she wasn't actually following him in the sense that she was walking next to him as opposed to behind, but she was following his lead.

"So, I take it you're not from around here?" It was an obvious question, but it was as good a conversation starter as any.

"God no."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, sorry. I mean, I'm sure it's … charming and everything. It's just not me."

"City girl, huh?"

"Born and bred."

"Well, city girl, if you are so opposed to charmin', why are you down here?"

"Because I was asked nicely by somebody I care about, and I was promised that I wouldn't have to stay long."

Wade nodded. That either meant family or boyfriend. He considered asking, but he decided if it was the second one, he'd just as soon not know.

"Well, maybe the Rammer Jammer will change your mind. Gotta be better than all those sleazy bars in New York."

"Okay, you've got me there." She said with a chuckle. "But you said there is only one bar. That's gotta be rough."

"Why, you hit the liquor hard?"

"No, but people like options. Okay, suppose you just broke up with somebody, and you want to go out with your friends and have some beers to feel better. But, you're ex has the same idea. And there is only one bar in town, meaning it's the only place you can both go."

Wade chuckled, "Okay, point taken." He tried to think of something to say. She was sort of fun to talk to, but he got the feeling that she was a little smarter than him, a little worldlier. For the first time in his life, he actually cared about how the other person might take what he would say. He did not want to come off as some idiot or going nowhere hick. This is stupid, he told himself, soon we'll be at the The Rammer Jammer, and she'll find out you're a bartender, and any interest she might have will just disappear. Plus, like she said, she's a city girl, and there ain't a snowballs chance in hell I'll ever end up in the city.

"You okay?" she asked, smiling up at him, "You seem kind of quiet."

Her smile was beautiful, and it gave him an unfamiliar, but not completely unwelcome warm feeling, "Yeah, fine just … contemplatin'." She nodded, "So, how long you figure you'll be in town?"

She shrugged, "Hopefully not too long. Again, no offense, but I'd really rather be at the hospital right about now."

Wade stopped walking and stared at her like she was crazy, "You'd rather be injured than have to endure small town life?"

She let out an almost giggle, but held it back, "No, I didn't mean like that. I'm a doctor."

"Really?" Wade asked, raising his eyebrow skeptically.

"Yes really." She responded, offense clear in her face and in her tone, "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"It's not. It's just, doesn't med school take, like, a million years to complete?"

"Five."

"Well, you look way too young to be a doctor. I mean, I'm sure you're a great one, but we only got two doctors in this town and there both kinda old."

"Are they also men?" Zoe asked, raising her eyebrow in challenge.

"Yes. But that wasn't the part that threw me. And, no disrespect to them either, I mean, they're great doctors, but I gotta say, if I knew there were ones 'at looked like you out there, I would've switched a long time ago."

Zoe blushed, "I'm, uh, not really sure how to respond to that."

Wade just shrugged, "So, doctor, huh?"

"Yep."

"What that like?" This was insane. He was asking about her life, her interests. He never asked about that sort of stuff, and if he did, he never actually listened, he was never actually curious. For goodness sake, he met this girl less than five minutes ago. How was it possible she was already having such an effect on him?

"Exciting. I'm almost done with my residency, and then I'm up for the cardiothoracic fellowship, which, not to sound arrogant, but I am a shoe in for."

Wade shook his head chuckling, "Ain't arrogant to know you're good at what you do." She gifted him with another smile, "So, uh, I don't exactly have a medical background. Just out of curiosity-"

"Well, when you are training to be a doctor there are all these different levels. In the case of cardiac- that's heart related- usually you can skip some of the stuff, like the internships, so you go pretty much go from graduating med school to a residency, which is like an internship, but paid, and way more intense. It's incredible actually, getting that kind of hands on experience, applying everything you learned so those long nights cramming for Finals when you could have been sleeping start to seem worth it. It's amazing, going into the rooms and getting to actually operate on another human being. Getting to save somebody's life. There is just, no feeling in the world like it," He loved the way her face had lit up as she went into detail, telling him about different surgeries she had been a part of and doctors she had gotten to work with. He could only follow a third of it, and he was pretty sure she had forgotten his original question, but the way she had come alive was just so … he didn't want to interrupt and take that look out of her eye, "But the thing about a residency, at least in the case of cardiothoracic, or thoracic meaning lungs, anyway, if that's what you're looking into specializing in, you have to do your residency in general surgery. It's a five year program, and when it's over, you get, hopefully, recommended by the doctor who supervised and trained you, for a fellowship, where you get to specialize, focus specifically on the field you want to be involved in. There are only so many spots, and the competition is tough, but," she paused and looked down a little. For a minute he thought maybe she was upset about something, but when she looked back up, she was still smiling. "I really think I'm gonna get it." Her voice was sort of proud, sort of guilty, and a little mischievous. It was clear that she wanted to be modest, but she wasn't. Wade smirked.

"Based on those stories of all the lives you saved, they'd be crazy not to give it to you." She blushed again and brushed her hair back behind her ear.

Wade stopped walking, "Well, here it is." He said, disappointed that they had reached their destination.

Zoe looked confused for a minute, probably forgetting how this all started, but then she seemed to come back to it, "This is the bar?"

"In all it's awkward ex-reunion glory."

She chuckled again. He liked hearing her chuckle, and more than that, he liked being responsible for it.

"Wade." Shelley called, or rather, yelled, the second he was inside, "Where you been? Your break ended ten minutes ago."

"Sorry Shell, got caught up in somethin'." He said as he headed behind the counter.

"It was my fault," Zoe said, walking up to the counter.

"Who are you? Oh wait, let me guest, Wade's latest conquest?"

"Excuse me?" Zoe's eyes widened a little in a combination of offense and surprise.

"Uh, Shell." Wade tried to get her attention. He had a bad feeling about this, and he really wanted to shut her up.

"Look, you want to hop into bed with him, that's your business, more power to you, but I got somewhere to be, and whatever kinky thing you two were doin' is no excuse for him bein' late when he knows what I have goin' on today. It's not like you couldn't hook up with him after work, that's pretty much all he does when he's not here."

Zoe's eyes were pretty wide at this point. Wade cleared his throat awkwardly, "Shell, she was just lost, I helped her find the bar. That's it."

"Oh, well, it doesn't matter. I gotta go, and if Dr. Breeland lets the next person in, and I have to wait-"

"Stop wastin' time and go already!"

Once she left, Wade turned to Zoe. The way she was looking at him made him feel more uncomfortable than he had in a long time, "Latest conquest?"

"She's, uh, usually a lot nicer 'an that. Must be havin' a bad day."

"Why would she just assume we were having sex?"

"Uh …" he didn't know what to say. His mouth was starting to dry up, and he knew he would give anything to be anywhere but here right now.

"Is that true, that that's all you do when you're off the clock?"

"That's kind of an exaggeration-"

"How much of an exaggeration?" Wade didn't speak, "Is that why you helped me? To get in my pants? Here I thought you were a nice guy, being helpful, small-town charm, but all you had on your mind was how to get me into bed. What, did you look at me and think, 'Oh, some innocent lost stranger, easy pray?' Because for your information, I am not easy prey. I am not just some girl you can smooth talk into bed. First off, you are so far from my type, and second, I would never just 'hop into bed' with some guy I just met. Besides, I have a boyfriend, but even if I didn't, the fact that you thought you could just-"

"Hey, hey, slow down. Look, I'm not gonna pretend that I'm not 'that guy.' Yeah, I sleep around. It's my life, and it's the only one I'm ever gonna get. I'm gonna enjoy it while I can. And sure, I noticed you're hot, I'm not blind, but I really was just tryin' to help you out."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because, trust me, sweetheart, if I had been tryin' to get you into bed, Shelley would have been right about why I was late." He winked at her.

Zoe's face reddened. Whether it was with anger or embarrassment, Wade couldn't tell, "What is wrong with you?"

"Just tellin' it like it is. If I decided I wanted to have you, I'd've had you on your back in three minutes tops."

"Yeah, and I'm guessing that's about how much time it would be before you were done."

"Not true. I aim to please, and I can get references."

"Well, it doesn't matter, because it never would have happened."

"Believe what you want, but you haven't seen me in action."

"Did you miss the bit about me having a boyfriend?"

"He wouldn't have to know."

"You're such a pig. I can't believe I actually thought you were a nice guy. I should have gone with my first instinct."

"Which was what?"

She smiled, "Brainless hillbilly and possible rapist."

"Hey." Zoe turned at his voice, so glad to hear him.

Before she could respond, Wade did, "Tucker. Hey man, good to have you back. How's New York treatin' ya?"

"Good, it's great to see ya."

Uh-oh. Zoe thought. A conversation she had had with George once resurfaced in her mind, "I miss him a little sometimes,"

"What, I'm not enough?" Zoe teased.

"You, Dr. Hart, are more than enough. But, you know, a guy misses his best friend."

"Well, maybe you could convince him to move down here."

"I doubt it. He's pretty happy doin' what he's doin'. 'Sides, it's a lot harder to get a job bartendin' in New York than in Bluebell."

Oh god. Please no, please no, please no, Zoe prayed, but it appeared her payers were falling on deaf ears. The camaraderie was pretty obvious.

George took a seat next to Zoe, "You found it, huh?"

"I told you I would." Zoe said, trying to ignore how uncomfortable she felt.

"I should never underestimate you."

"Well, honestly, somebody helped me out." She said, pointing to Wade. Might as well get this over with.

"Oh, good, then you two have met."

"Yeah." Wade choked out, trying to ignore the gnawing feeling in his gut.

"Great. Although, I was kind of hoping to get to do a big introduction, ya know, show you off a little." Zoe smiled and blushed. Wade felt sick.

"So, you two are …" he let it hang there.

"Yeah, two amazin' years, and as of last night, this lovely lady agreed to move in with me."

"Wow, good for you buddy."

 

Wade was taking out the trash behind The Rammer Jammer when he heard the click of her heels. He looked up, feeling a sinking in the pit of his stomach. He should not have been surprised. Of course, a girl like her would be taken. It didn't matter anymore anyway. Now that he knew this girl was the supposed love of his friend's life, he knew he needed to fix things and make nice.

"Hey." He called after her.

Zoe ignored him and kept walking.

"Listen, I want to apologize." She stopped and turned to him. After folding her arms, she motioned for him to go on, "I'm sorry for … comin' on to you. I didn't know you and Tucker … I never would've-"

"I told you I had a boyfriend."

"Yeah, but I didn't know it was Tucker." He said with a scoff. She had only told him that a minute before George had shown up.

"So, you're only sorry because my boyfriend turns out to be your best friend?"

"I feel like there's no right answer to that question." Zoe rolled her eyes and started to turn around, "You let me flirt with you." he called out. He didn't know why he said it, but there it was. He had to admit, he was kind of annoyed with her holier than thou attitude. It wasn't like she was all innocent. Besides, he was curious. Because she had flirted with him, he was sure of that. She hadn't even mentioned a boyfriend until after Shelley sold him out.

"What?"

"Yeah. Before, when we were walkin' to the bar, before you decided I was a brainless hillbilly, we were walkin' and gettin' along and I flirted a little with you. And you let me. Hittin' on a girl with a boyfriend is one thing. Flirtin' back when you are the girl with the boyfriend, however-"

"I did not flirt back!"

"Oh, please, the smilin', chucklin' at my jokes, blushin' at my compliments, the coy lip bitin'."

"Smiling is being polite, as is laughing when somebody tells a joke. Blushing is not something I can control, and I have not clue what you mean by coy lip biting."

"Sounds like a lot of excuses to me."

"Maybe you just don't know how to hear the word no."

" 'Cept you never said no. Even if you didn't flirt back, which you did, but we'll table that for now, but even if you didn't flirt back, you didn't exactly tell me to stop either. You didn't say, 'I'm with somebody.' Like you probably shoulda."

 

Zoe started to refute him, "I …" then she stopped. Why hadn't she said anything? It wasn't like he had been really subtle. He was being nice, but it was clear he was also flirting a little, and she had just let him. She had not mentioned George. Why hadn't she mentioned George? Wade was right, she should have. She felt a horrible sinking feeling in her stomach. What the hell was wrong with her?

When Zoe was a little girl, her father had up and left for no reason, and on the rare occasions she saw him, he treated her coldly, not like a daughter who he loved. She knew she had done something wrong. Why else would he leave? Why else would he shut her out? She knew kids who's parent's had split, and whichever parent had left had always kept in touch. With her, he had avoided her like the plague. She loved him so much, but somehow, without even realizing it, she had done something to drive him away. Ever since, whenever she felt herself getting too attached to somebody, she would get this ache in her chest, this heart clenching terror. This person was going to walk away from her, going to break her heart. She just knew it.

It was usually twenty months into a relationship, like clockwork. If a guy still wanted to be with her after twenty months, she would end it. She would start to find him annoying, pick a big fight about him leaving his socks around or how he was always late, or that he picked up the wrong prescription at the pharmacy, storm out, and never look back.

With George, that had not happened. She kept expecting it to, expecting to start finding him annoying, expecting herself to pick something dumb and irrational to fight about, but she didn't. As of one month ago, her and George had been together longer than she had ever been in a relationship with anybody. In every other case, once they hit that point, she had run, but everytime George did something that with any other guy she would have used as an excuse to run, she had just found him more endearing than ever, and every day she just loved him more and more.

She finally had to admit to herself that this was real love. They had said it after a year, but Zoe had figured it was like with all the other guys, where you think you mean it at the time, but then it fades and you realize it is just infatuation or puppy love or something dumb like that. But no, with George, it was real love, and she had never in her life been this happy. And last night, he had asked her to move in with him, something that had never happened, and she had said yes.

Things were perfect. George was perfect. But she just couldn't help herself. Things were going too good, and she had tried to sabotage it, just like she always did when she felt like somebody was getting to close. A guy had flirted with her, and she had let him.

She broke down, tears streaming down her face. She felt her legs go weak beneath her. She hated herself. She was an idiot. Why couldn't she just let herself be happy?

 

Wade's eyes got wide as he watched her go from speechless to girl-interrupted. He panicked. He was not good with crying. Then, he noticed her swaying a little bit, "Whoa." He caught her before she collapsed on the pavement and helped her sit. She was still crying, but she was also starting to hyperventilate and, yep, those were hiccups. How was she doing this all at the same time?

"Hey, calm down, all right." he looked around, hoping somebody would be walking by and he could tag the person in. No such luck.

"George is going to break up with me." She said through the tears, the hiccups, and the hyperventilating. How the hell was she talking with all this other stuff going on? "He's going to leave me. And I deserve it. I'm a horrible, (hiccup) horrible (hiccup) person, and a (hiccup) horrible girlfriend, and-"

"Whoa, hey, slow down a minute." She was talking so fast he was surprised he had gotten it all, "Listen, George ain't gonna dump you okay?"

She shook her head, "Yes he is. He's going to find out that I -"

"No. No, he's not, okay. I won't say a word, promise." He smiled at her reassuringly, but she just shook her head again.

"But, but I still did it. Even if he doesn't find out, I still-"

"You didn't do anything wrong. You didn't lie or cheat or any of that shit. You just flirted, barely."

"I didn't even mention him. I should have said-"

"Listen, I was just bustin' on you before. You went after me so I fought back, but the truth is, you did nothin' wrong. Maybe you just, I don't know, needed the ego boost. Made it felt good to have a guy comin' on to you or somethin'."

"But I still-"

"You did nothin' wrong. Everybody flirts. It doesn't mean anything. Seriously. Didn't you ever see that episode of Friends with the flirtin' thing?" He was embarrassed that he even knew that reference, but he had been with a girl once who was obsessed with that show. He actually remembered the show better than he remembered her. "That couple, both of 'em flirted with other people, but they don't break up, and then later in the series, they get married an' have babies an' everythin'. See. It don't mean a thing."

She was starting to calm down, sniffling, but not all out crying, and while she still had the hiccups, they were less frequent, and she wasn't hyperventilating at all. She looked up at him hopefully. "Really?" she asked between sniffles. He nodded.

She let out a sort of awkward, embarrassed laugh. "God, I must look like a mess." It was true. Her mascara had run down her cheeks, and her eyes were red and puffy. Still, he couldn't help thinking she was beautiful, which he was trying so hard not to read anything into. Because she was with George, his best friend. And he would never do anything. And really, he shouldn't be surprised. She was just the sort of girl he could see falling for George. And he barely even knew her. Right there and then, he made a promise to himself to be her friend, nothing more, nothing less.

"Naw, just a couple smudges." He said, digging a napkin out of his pocket and giving it to her. She examined it skeptically, gave it back, and wiped at her face with her hands. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, clearly offended.

He shook his head, "I'm not laughin' at you. Scouts honor. It's just … you're such a Yankee, rather wipe your eyes with your hands than a napkin 'cause you don't know where it's been."

"I know where it's been, your pocket, and you don't seem like the type who does his laundry every day."

"Who would do their laundry every day? What a waste of water. Sweetheart, down here, we try to conserve that stuff."

She chuckled a little. He noticed that she was smiling. He did it; he cheered her up. At least, it seemed that way. "Thanks." She said, confirming his suspicion. Still, he wanted to hear it.

"What for?"

"Not running when I morphed into a lunatic."

He smiled, "That's small towns for you. People are neighborly. Guess this place isn't as bad as you thought, huh?"

She chuckled, "Well, I'm not changing my name to Daisy and entering a pie in the county fair any time soon."

"That's good. Daisy's a stupid name. I've been with Daisy's, and let me tell you, the only thing dumber than the name Daisy is girls named Daisy." She smirked and looked up at him, "'Sides, Zoe suits you." She nodded.

Their eyes locked, and he felt his breath catch in his throat. He couldn't think, or move. His heart was beating a million miles a minute.

Then, she looked away, and the moment or whatever it had been was broken. Wade cursed himself for getting caught up in it in the first place. Had he not just made a promise to himself? Was George not his best friend? Plus, this girl seemed pretty high maintenance, and Wade neither knew how to, nor had any desire to deal with that. Still, something told him that with this girl, it would be worth it.

"Well, I should … " she motioned in front of her.

"Oh, yeah, right, of course," Wade said, standing, and holding out his hand to help her up. When her skin made contact with his, he almost slapped himself. He helped her up as quickly as possible and quickly released her hand. Then, he gave her a clear path to the direction she had been heading in before he flagged her down.

"Thanks." He nodded, "You know, maybe I was wrong about you. Maybe you aren't so bad after all."

"Well, will you make up your mind already?" she laughed, and he chuckled a little too.

Then he watched her walk away.

 

What the hell was that? She had thought she had just flirted because it was her patterned, she sabotaged her relationships, making them fall apart so she could leave before he did, but that moment with Wade just now … she shook her head. That was a fluke. She loved George. Loved him so much to stay with him at the point when she would normally run, loved him so much to move in with him, loved him so much to follow him down to this pit in the middle of nowhere … 'That's small towns for you. People are neighborly.' She shook her head again. This was George's best friend, and she had already almost destroyed everything she and George had today, she was not doing it again by over thinking one stupid eye-contact moment.

"Hey." George said when he saw her, "Where'd you get off to?"

"I was … just exploring."

"You're amazing. Explorin' a town you didn't even want to come to."

"Well, I figured, as long as I'm here, I might as well try country out a little."

"I'm glad to hear you say that 'cause, well, I have some bad news."

"What's wrong?"

"This guy whose lawyer I used to be back when I lived here, Harley Wilkes, well, he's havin' some legal trouble and … we're gonna maybe need to stay a little longer than I intended."

Zoe's mind immediately went to Wade, the fact that she would get to be around him more. A part of her liked the idea, and another part was terrified by it. What if she did something stupid? She could lose George. She loved him so much. He was the sweetest, smartest, funniest, most amazing guy she had ever known. But what if she didn't have as much willpower as she gave herself credit for. What if she gave into her worse nature, the nature that felt the need to sabotage her relationships just when they were getting good? What if she let herself throw what she had with George away for meaningless flirting and eye contact?

But George didn't want to stay; she knew that. He had to stay. He was being loyal and honorable, two of the million things she loved about him. And when you love somebody, you are supportive of them. So, she gave him the best smile she could manage and squeaked out her most convincing, "Yea."

Whoever this Harley guy was, she prayed to god that George was able to wrap up his problems in less than a week. In the meantime, she would try to make the best of a bad situation. Stuck in a tiny town in the sticks that had a hot bartender who just happened to be best friends with the guy she was in love with. What could possibly go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

Zoe jerked awake, trying to make sense of the dream she had. She had been at a fair, or maybe it was a circus, or a carnival. What's the difference really? They all seemed the same to her. George had been there. He had been one of those clowns that juggle while riding around on a unicycle. Wade had been there too. He had been performing a magic act for a bunch of little kids.

She had stood taking in her surroundings, thinking what a beautiful day it was when George had cycled over to her. He had produced a unicycle from behind his back and bade her to get on. She shook her head, telling him she didn't know how, but he said he would teach her, reaching out his hand to help her up. She had been about to give in and say yes when in a puff of smoke she had appeared on stage with Wade. He had said "tada" and the little girls and boys had clapped. She had asked him what he was doing, and he said he was putting on a show. Then he said some more magic words and she was back where she had been, with the unicycle. Except George and his unicycle were nowhere to be found. It was getting dark and she was scared, but because George was on a unicycle, she knew she had to be on one to find him. Dream logic. So, she had gotten on, but she still didn't know how to ride. She had been about to crash and that was when she had jerked awake.

She turned to George, sleeping so peacefully next to her, despite the nature sounds and the lack of street noise. She supposed it made sense; he had grown up here. She, on the other hand, had woken up at least twice last night. She didn't remember any other dreams though. Just that one.

Zoe didn't put much stock in psychology, but a part of her wished she had paid better attention during her psych rotation. They must have talked about dream interpretation.

Quietly as she could, Zoe tiptoed to George's bathroom. She smiled when she saw that he had filled the shower with her favorite soaps and shampoos for her to use. Could he possibly be any more perfect? She knew she wasn't good enough, didn't deserve him, and she figured it was only a matter of time until he figured that out. But, until then, she was going to make the most of him.

She took a quick shower and was brushing her teeth when George knocked on the door.

"Hey. Can I come in?"

She giggled, "You don't have to ask."

He opened the door, "How do you always look perfect first thing in the morning?"

Zoe smiled, "I don't. But I love that you think I do."

"Mind putting the toothbrush down for a second?" he asked, approaching her.

She gasped, pretending to be shocked, "But, my dental hygiene!"

He laughed and kissed her. Things were starting to heat up when his phone went off.

She pulled away, reluctantly, "Get it."

"I don't have to."

"They'll just keep calling. And I don't want you distracted."

He smiled, then nodded, "It'll just take a sec."

Zoe finished with her teeth, and when he came back, she sighed, "Uh-oh. You have your, 'I have to go do some work thing' face."

"There's a face for that?"

"Well, if people didn't call you so damn much when you were with me … it's okay though. I get it. You're amazing at what you do, which is why everybody wants you all the time. Including me."

George smiled, "I'll get done as soon as I can. I really want to show you the town."

"Oh joy."

George laughed, "I'll meet you at the Rammer Jammer for breakfast. Think you can find it again?"

Sure, place with the hot bartender with the sexy smirk. Zoe mentally slapped herself. "Yeah."

"Great." He kissed her goodbye, "I love you."

"I love you too." And that was what mattered. Only idiots choose lust and sex over love. The only problem was that sometimes, Zoe Hart could be a real idiot.

 

Wade's eyes went to her immediately when she walked in, high heels, short skirt, fancy designer bag. She was certainly a sight to see. Wade shook himself. That dumb song by Cars popped into his head. He couldn't help but chuckle a little. Maybe if he went home and listened to it on repeat, he would remember that Zoe Hart was with George, making her one hundred percent off limits.

She approached the bar and took a seat.

"Hey." He said. Real original. He thought. But then he remembered he wasn't supposed to be original or charming or impressive. He went over the lyrics in his head, trying to drown out the way his heart quickened when he made eye contact with her.

"Hey. What's good here?"

"Well, the grits are pretty popular," Wade said, shrugging.

"I'll have those then. And a coke with ice." She said.

He looked at her surprised, nodded, "I figured you more for a no grease, nothing fried kind of girl," he said, before calling her order over to the cook. Then he turned away from her to get her coke so that he wouldn't be tempted to stare at her, or worse.

"Normally I am, but, you know, things change." She said with a shrug. He nodded again, "Besides, do you actually have, anything 'no grease, not fried?" he chuckled shaking his head, and tried to focus on what he was doing. He was getting a coke and grits for a customer. Something he had done a billion times. No big deal. He ran through the song some more. He finished mixing the drink, focusing on nothing but the glass I his hands, and the lyrics in his head.

"My Best Friend's Girl?"

He nearly spilled the glass; he had not expected her to start talking to him. Luckily, he caught the glass. A broken glass would come out of his paycheck. He placed the glass in front of her carefully.

"By Cars. That's what you were humming, right?"

Wade chuckled uncomfortably, "I, uh, didn't realize I was hummin'."

"Well, at least it was a good song." She said with a reassuring smile.

"You like Cars?"

"They're okay. Very eighties."

"Actually, it was, uh, late seventies."

"You know your music trivia. Impressive."

"Well, you know, I'm in a band, so." He shrugged, trying to be modest.

Her eyes widened, "Wow. You really are that guy, aren't you?"

"What guy?"

"Oh, you know, the guy girl's hook up with after a breakup, or to piss of their parents, or over Spring Break."

"Hey, I find that offensive."

"Sorry, I didn't mean … I just meant, sexy bartender, flirtatious, sleeps around, plays in a band…"

"Sexy?" He inquired leaning forward on the bar. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't seem to help himself. She went pink. It was the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

Then, he saw George coming and stood back up as quickly as he could.

"Am I late?" George asked as he came over and kissed Zoe. Watching them, Wade felt like he was being kicked in the stomach. But he knew he had no right to feel that way. They were a couple, and had been for years.

When they finally came up for air, George ordered. "So, what were you two talkin' about?"

"Cars." Zoe said nonchalantly.

George looked at her shocked, "What, like sports cars?"

Zoe burst out laughing, "No, I meant the band."

George smiled. That made more sense. Wade was the type to talk about cars, but not Zoe, "Oh. That band from the seventies."

"Told you." Wade said.

"I didn't doubt you. I just said they sounded eighties. You can sound eighties without actually being from the eighties. Besides, you said they were late seventies, meaning almost eighties."

Wade chuckled at her bizarro logic, as did George.

"So, Dr. Hart, are you ready for your all-inclusive tour of Bluebell, Alabama?" George asked.

Zoe giggled and nodded, "Yes. But I paid for the full experience, and I refuse to get swindled. I have very high expectations that will affect your tip. And why aren't you in a uniform?"

George chuckled, "This is my uniform. It helps me fit in with the locals." She giggled again, "And I promise this tour will completely live up to what you paid for. We aim to please."

"Well good, because I have high hopes."

"You won't be disappointed."

Wade watched their little tourist/tour guide bit and tried his hardest not too gag or vomit. Had George been this cutesy with Lemon? It may have been a while ago, but he never remembered them doing bits like this.

"We'll see you around Wade," George said as he counted out a tip.

"Hey, man, don't worry about it okay," Wade said dismissively.

"It's not a big deal, I don't mind-"

"Yeah, well, I do. Haven't seen you in ages, least I can do as your best friend is cover your breakfast tab."

George smiled, surprised, "Thanks, Wade."

Wade nodded. He watched George and Zoe leave The Rammer Jammer looking like Snow White and Prince Charming walking off into the sunset. This is ridiculous, he told himself. How can you possibly be bugged by this? You don't even know the girl. You met her less than twenty-four hours ago. He started rubbing down the counter, praying for any distraction in the world to walk through the door. It didn't matter what. It could be Earl for all he cared. Just something, anything, to keep his mind off of George Tucker's gorgeous girlfriend with the cute awkward smile and eyes you would happily drown in.

 

"So, what do you want to see first?" George asked nervously. He wasn't sure why he was nervous. Zoe loved him, and she wasn't mad that they had to stay a little longer. She was supportive. Everything was going so well. Maybe that was the problem. He knew Zoe, and as much as he loved her, she could be kind of, well, crazy. So if things started going to well, he knew it might scare her. Zoe had abandonment issues. He knew that. They had talked at length about there pasts, and he knew how hard it was for her to believe that somebody would love her and would be willing to stick around. When he had asked her to move in, he had been a little scared she would say no, but she said yes, and everything seemed great. Except, this morning, things had seemed a little … off. Zoe was acting off. She had something on her mind, that much he knew. He just didn't know what, and the timing correlating with him asking her to move in couldn't be a coincidence. "Zoe?"

She looked up, "Hm?"

"I asked what you wanted to see first?"

"Oh. Right, yeah. Sorry. I'm all over the place today."

"I've noticed. Is everything okay?"

Zoe was quiet for a minute, "George, do you ever flirt with other girls?"

Well, that was out of nowhere. "What?"

"Do you ever flirt with other girls?" she asked again.

"No, of course not."

"Oh." She seemed almost … disappointed?

"Why?"

"No reason." She said with shrug.

"Zoe." He said in his, I-know-there's-more-to-it voice.

She sighed, "It's just, sometimes I get scared-"

"Zoe, I'm not interested in anyone else. It's you and me, okay?"

She nodded, "But, I mean, flirting is … innocent. It's not like cheating, it's just …" she trialed off. George didn't know what to think. He had no clue where this had come from, "I think I did."

"Did what?"

"Flirt. With someone else. But it didn't mean anything. It was just, you asked me to move in and I got scared. You know how I get. And so when a guy started flirting with me, I let him. I don't know what's wrong with me." George started to laugh, "It's not funny."

"Zoe, it's just flirting. Okay, I trust you. And I get that you're scared. I'm scared too."

"You are?" she asked, looking up at him. She was such a strong, independent woman, but sometimes, when she looked at him, she had this look in her eyes that reminded him how vulnerable she really was.

He nodded, "Zoe, I've only been with one other woman my whole life. I thought it would last forever, and it didn't. I know you can't predict the future, and I know that you, Zoe Hart, are way too good for me. But, I believe in us. I believe we're gonna make it. And every time I get scared, I just remind myself of that."

Zoe nodded, "You're right. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. Just know I trust you, and I love you." She smiled, and he kissed her. "So, who was it?"

"What?" She said, opening her eyes in that coming-out-of-a-daze way she did after he kissed her. It was beyond adorable.

"That guy that flirted with you. Who was it?"

She blushed a little, "Oh, um, just some tourist."

"Well, he has good taste."

Zoe chuckled awkwardly, "So, let's see this town of yours Mr."

 

She didn't know why she had lied exactly. She had been honest about the important stuff, and she didn't want to make things awkward between George and his best friend. Well, at least, she hoped that was the reason.

George took her all around town. He showed her The Butter Stick Bakery, the town square, the town hall, the gazebo, and, of course, his old firm. Then he took her to dinner at Fancies, the nicest (and really the only) restaurant in town seeing as the only other place to eat was a bar. Part of her was disappointed that they weren't going to The Rammer Jammer, but the other part was relieved.

 

Lemon walked into The Rammer Jammer and headed straight for the counter. She tried to get Wade's attention. He was flirting with some redhead, so Lemon just waited, rolling her eyes. He could be such an adolescent some times. Still, Lemon loved him. They had been like brother and sister in high school. When they got older, they grew apart, but after she moved in with Lavon they had gotten close again. In all honesty, he was probably her best friend. Well, except for AnnaBeth of course.

"Hey Lemon. Usual?"

"Naturally."

Wade turned to get her meal, "So, where's your other half?"

"He's comin'. Had some business to attend to. Actually, he's been a bit busy lately." She said sadly.

"Yeah, I noticed. Know what that's about?"

"Oh, some big town secret he won't trust me enough to tell me about."

"Well, you'll get it out of him." Wade said, turning around and handing her her food, "He loves you. Plus, when you want somethin' from someone, ain't no safe place for anyone to hide."

Lemon smiled gratefully, "So, have any big plans this weekend?"

"Yes, actually, I do, and I cannot get out of them."

"Well, what are they?"

"I plan to not get set up on another blind date by you again. It's not that I don't want to spend a painful evenin' with one of your reserved mousy friends, but see, I made a commitment to myself, and I always honor my commitments."

"I just want you to be happy."

"I'm happy."

"You're lonely. I can tell."

"I keep busy. And I'm never alone when I don't want to be."

"A person can be having sex and be more alone than they are when they're by themselves."

"How would you know? You ever had casual sex, Lemon?"

Lemon blushed, "Of course not, and I cannot believe you just asked me that."

"Oh, you can too." Lemon rolled her eyes, "All I'm sayin' is, you're the relationship type, and it works great for you, but not everybody's like that. We may choose to live our lives differently, but trust me, you will not find a happier guy out there than me. Take a survey if you like. I love my life, and I am one happy guy. The happiest guy south of the Mason-Dixie line."

"That's a bold statement." Lemon heard an unfamiliar voice say. She looked over at the girl settling next to her curiously. She certainly wasn't from Alabama; that was for sure.

"Hiya Doc." Lemon looked at Wade, and she couldn't help but notice that his face had lit up a little.

"Hey Wade. Can I get a rum and coke?"

"Figured you more for a fancy wine girl."

"Maybe you should stop trying to assume you know what kind of girl I am. Besides, do you even serve wine here?"

"Hey, I take offense to that."

"Do you?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Really? Hm, color me impressed. What kind?"

"White and red," Wade said sheepishly.

The girl smiled, "Yeah, like I said, rum and coke."

"Comin' up." Wade turned around as the girl settled her purse on the counter, "So, how'd the, uh, tour go?"

"Fine. Not much to see here, but …" She shrugged.

Wade turned around and placed her drink in front of her, "Well, if you believe that, I think you picked the wrong person to be your tour guide."

The girl looked away from him and took a sip, "I don't think so." She said quietly.

"I'm just sayin', town's a site to see. You just need to know how to look."

"Oh," She said, smiling and looking back up at him, "Well, I'll keep that in mind."

"You okay? You seemed a little-"

"I'm fine, I just," She dropped her voice to a whisper, but Lemon was close enough to hear, even though the girl had yet to acknowledge her, and Wade seemed to have forgotten she was there, "I thought you were maybe trying to flirt with me again, and I -"

Wade backed up, putting his hands up defensively, "Whoa, hey, no, I wasn't, no. I wouldn't do that. You can relax. Learned my lesson."

Her smile was timid but grateful as she took another sip, "Well, thank you. I appreciate that."

"Sure thing."

Lemon was getting sick of this. She cleared her throat. Wade turned to her, "Did you want somethin' else?"

"Yes, I wanted to not be ignored by my friend the second a stranger walks in … no offense."

"None taken." The girl said smiling politely.

"So, you're obviously not from around here."

The girl nodded, "Yeah, um, just visiting. I'm Zoe."

"Lemon."

Zoe turned to Wade who didn't move, then she looked back at Lemon, "Aren't you going to get her one?"

"What?"

"She just ordered, and before you ask-" Wade started laughing and the girl's eyebrows knit in confusion. She took a sip of her drink.

"No, that's my name. Lemon."

The girl spit her drink out, shock written on her face. "Excuse me?"

"My name is Lemon." She said again, a little annoyed. What right did this Zoe person have to judge her and her name?

"As in, Lemon Breeland?"

Lemon stared at her, confused, "Yes. Have we met?"

Zoe shifted awkwardly, "No. Not technically. I've just, um, heard things."

"Well, if you heard them from Wade, they're probably a pack of lies."

Zoe looked away awkwardly. Then she looked back at Lemon; she seemed to be studying her, a worried look on her face.

"Is there a problem?" Lemon asked impatiently. There was something she did not like about this girl. She seemed so rude.

"It's just, you're so … blonde. And tall."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"I just … you're a lot prettier than I pictured is all." She sounded sort of sad, and while the words were complimentary, Lemon wasn't sure if she should feel insulted.

"She, um, has a boyfriend." Lemon looked over at Wade, and noticed he was talking to Zoe, "Pretty serious actually. Been livin' together for a while." There was an almost pitying look in his eyes. Lemon was thrown by the kindness he seemed to be showing this strange Zoe girl, but she was more focused on what Wade had said, "Wade, you can't just go sharing my personal business with a stranger."

"She's not a stranger. I met her the day before yesterday." Lemon looked at him indignantly.

"I'm just gonna … go use the bathroom. Where?" Wade pointed, "Watch my drink?" Wade nodded and she smiled gratefully.

Once she was gone, Lemon turned back to Wade, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I was just tryin' to reassure her is all."

"Reassure her?"

"Yeah, see, Lemon, Zoe's-"

Before Wade could say what Zoe was, Lemon heard a familiar voice. George. Her eyes widened at she glanced over her shoulder. He was heading for the counter. Lemon tried to remain calm. She had known he was back, but she wasn't ready to see him yet.

He came over and greeted Wade, then saw her, "Lemon. Um, hi." He said uncomfortably.

"George." She said, just as uncomfortably, "Hello. It's great to – it's nice to – um, welcome home?"

"Thanks." He said, shifting from one foot to the other. The he started looking around. At first, she thought he was just avoiding her gaze, which he obviously was, but he also appeared to be looking for something, or someone.

"Bathroom," Wade said. George smiled gratefully, though there was still that hint of awkward. "And good luck because you are gonna need it. Glad not to be in your shoes buddy."

George ordered, and Wade went to get him what he had asked for. When he got back, Lemon and George were still sitting in awkward silence. Then Zoe came back from the bathroom.

"Hey," George said nervously. Lemon turned around.

"Hi." She said uncomfortably. Lemon noticed Wade quickly remove all glassware from reach.

"Um, so, Zoe, this is Lemon." He said, shifting again.

"Yeah, we, uh, we met." She said awkwardly, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Lemon looked between the two of them. George walked over to Zoe and kissed her, causing Lemon's eyes to go wide. She looked at Wade shocked, and he just shrugged. Well, that explains a lot.

When George pulled back, Zoe looked happier, but she still seemed on edge.

"I think I should go." Lemon said, figuring that would be best for everybody, "I'll see you at home." She said, turning to Wade. He nodded.

Before Lemon could successfully extricate herself, Lavon walked in. She heard George's girlfriend shriek.

"Oh my god! That's Lavon Hayes."

"Yeah, he uh, he lives here." George said uncomfortably, "Actually he's the, uh, mayor."

She slapped his chest, "You actually know him! Why didn't you ever tell me? I certainly would have been more enthusiastic about coming here if I had known."

George let out an awkward chuckle, "Well, I didn't know you were such a fan. But, honestly, I don't really like talkin' about him."

"What? Why not? If I grew up around Lavon Hayes, I would tell everybody!"

"Sounds a little boastful." Lemon heard Wade mutter. Lavon headed over to greet her, but then he spotted George and stalled. She wanted nothing more than to just get out of here, but she didn't see that happening now.

"George." She heard Lavon say uncomfortably.

"Lavon." George returned.

Zoe cleared her throat, "Oh, uh, sorry, Lavon, this is Zoe, my-"

"I am such a huge fan." Zoe gushed.

"Thank you," Lavon said awkwardly.

"As I was saying, this is Zoe, my girlfriend."

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Lavon said awkwardly.

"Not too nice I hope," George said through a very wide, very forced smile.

Zoe turned to him, "George, are you all right. Why do you look so, well, constipated?"

"George is just worried about you gushin' over the Mayor 'cause he doesn't want history repeatin' itself. Lavon's the guy Lemon left him for." Lemon, George, and Lavon all shot Wade a look, "What? Somebody had to say it." He said, shrugging again.

"Well," Lemon said after clearing her throat, "As lovely as this has all been, I think Lavon and I need to get going." More like get the hell out of here. "It was very nice meeting you." She said to Zoe. Her tone was polite, but it was pretty clear that she in no way found this encounter 'nice.'

 

"I am so sorry," George said once Lavon and Lemon were gone.

"Why?" Zoe said, shifting. Wade couldn't help but smirk. She was obviously trying to play it cool, be the understanding girlfriend, but she wasn't fooling anybody. Wade felt bad for her; he really did. It was just that there was something utterly amusing about her poor attempt at denial.

"I should have warned you, or-"

"George, come on. I knew she grew up here; of course, I knew I'd eventually run into her."

"Still, you shouldn't have been ambushed like that."

"I wasn't ambushed. Maybe a little … surprised, but not ambushed. Its fine, I swear."

She had a really bad poker face, and Wade could tell that George didn't buy it, but it would have been idiotic of him to push the issue. And Wade knew George wasn't an idiot.

"Okay. Well, I gotta go to the local medical practice-"

"Is something wrong; are you hurt?" Zoe said frantically.

"No, no, it's about that, um, that case I told you about."

"Oh. Is it, like, malpractice or something?"

George shook his head. "No, nothing like that. I, uh, I can't really-"

"Oh, no, of course."

"You wanna come? Might be fun for you to see a small town medical practice."

Zoe nodded, "Just let me finish up. I'll be right there."

"All right, well, I gotta get over there so, uh, Wade, any chance you can show her where it is when she's done?"

Wade looked at him, surprised, "Uh, kinda workin' here George."

"It's okay. I'll find it." George gave her a peck on the cheek and headed out.

"You two aren't exactly into PDAs I take it?" Wade asked. He didn't know why he brought it up. He didn't want to talk about how affectionate George and Zoe were. He didn't really want to focus on her at all really. He wanted to keep his mind on work and off the adorable yet fiery brunette sitting at the bar in front of him.

"What'do'ya mean?"

"Just, ya know, peck on the cheek to say goodbye. It's a little …" He shrugged, expecting her to fill in the blanks.

"Not every kiss has to be a make-out session, you know." Wade nodded, "Thanks. For before, with Lemon. I know I kind of freaked."

Wade shrugged again, "Totally understandable. I'd imagine meetin' the ex would be scary. But rest assured, Lemon and Lavon are very together. It's a little sickening at times, actually. You got nothin' to worry about."

"Thanks." Zoe said, finishing up her drink, "I guess I should go meet George." She added, taking out her purse.

"Hey, don't worry about it."

Zoe shook her head, "You covered it last time."

"And I'm coverin' it this time." He didn't know why he was insisting. To assuage his guilt maybe? Or because those eyes made him want to bend over backwards for her?

"No. Once is nice, after that it's just …" She struggled for a minute to find the right word, "unnecessary. I mean, I'm a doctor. I can afford to pay for a rum and coke."

She was being impossible. He hadn't known her long, but the impression he had gotten was that that was her MO. It was aggravating. "I'm just tryin' to be nice."

"And I appreciate it. But please just let me pay."

Wade sighed but accepted the bills she offered. His thumb touched hers for a second, and he felt a jolt of electricity run all the way up his arm.

"Thanks for the drink." She said.

"Hey, it's my job." He replied, trying to sound nonchalant. "You think you can find the medical practice okay?"

Zoe nodded, "It's a small town. And if I get lost, I'm someone will help me. That's what they do here, right?"

Wade nodded, "Yeah, Doc. That's what we do."


	3. Chapter 3

Zoe made her way to the medical practice. It couldn't be that hard to find. Her thoughts were still on what had happened at The Rammer Jammer though. She didn't know why she didn't want Wade covering her bill. Maybe she was concerned about feeling indebted to him, and all that that would entail. But that was stupid. He had made it clear that his friendship with George came first. He was not going to jeopardize that by going after her. She needed to stop being paranoid.

"Hey, you lost?" She looked up, seeing a girl of about twelve or thirteen looking at her through a semi-flattering pair of glasses.

"Is that the catchphrase here or something?"

The girl shrugged, "Well, we get a lot of tourists, but they're usually in a group. You a tourist?"

"Sort of. I guess. I'm visiting with my boyfriend. He grew up here." What was it about this place that made her spill every detail about her personal life so easily? "I'm Zoe." She said.

"OMG! You're George Tucker's girlfriend."

"Yeah. How did you-?"

"Well, everybody knew he was comin' back with a girlfriend, and then about an hour ago, Dash posted on his blog that you were named Zoe and posted a picture of your altercation with Lemon Breeland at the Rammer Jammer. See." She held up her phone, showing a blog page. There was a picture of Zoe and George talking to Lemon. The caption said "Prepare For Claws."

"Who? What? I …" Zoe stuttered, "It was not an altercation. And why would somebody post this?"

"News travels fast in this town." Rose said with a shrug, "Anyway, I think you're way cooler than Lemon. She's such a Belle, all prissy and proper, and don't even get me started on her sister. Plus, you're from New York, the coolest place on the planet. That automatically makes you awesome in my book. I mean, New York has everything, and I know- I read the Daily Intel and own all the SatC DVDs. I bet you're a Carrie. I'm a Charlotte, but I wish I was a Carrie."

Zoe laughed, "I appreciate the enthusiasm, all though I don't know if you can get a full feel for the city from television. And for the record, I'm a Miranda who also wishes she was a Carrie." Rose smiled, "Tell you what, if you ever come to New York, I will give you a tour. But, in exchange, you have to help me find the local medical practice."

Rose beamed, "Of course. My Aunt Emmeline works there, so I'm there all the time. Why do you need to find it?"

"I'm meeting George there."

"Can't say I get what's romantic about a medical practice, but, hey." Rose shrugged, "So, tell me about New York. What's it like?"

 

"She can't really do that, can she? I mean, there's got to be some way to …" Harley sighed. "You've gotta help me, George."

George felt for the man. Harley was in a tough spot. Apparently, a long time ago, he fell in love with some woman, who got involved with him briefly, then left, breaking his heart. It was sad, but it was a long time ago, and Harley had gotten over it for the most part. However, while away on a medical conference, he had run into this woman, and somehow, she had let it slip that she had a child. She had not confirmed that the child was his, but the squirrely way she was acting had led him to believe it was. She had told him that her daughter had a father, even if it wasn't biological, and she had no desire for him to get involved in her life. Harley wanted to know his daughter, but his ex wouldn't have it. She wouldn't even give him a name, for risk of him tracking the girl down himself. He knew he had to have rights, but this woman was crafty and stubborn. Besides, he was pretty sure that his name wouldn't be on the birth certificate, and if she wouldn't admit that he had any relation…

"Do you have any way to get in touch with her so we can work this out?"

Harley sighed, "I don't think she gave me her real name, at least, not her real last name. For all I know, her first name was a lie too, but even if it hadn't been, but her name would be different now anyway. She got married, so-"

"If you had her maiden name, it would be registered. There are marriage records, and we could find out her married name from that."

"Like I said, I don't think the name she gave me was real. She wasn't exactly upfront with me. I mean, she didn't tell me she was engaged either."

George sighed, shaking his head in frustration, "Harley, you know I wanna help you. Really, I do. You're just not givin' me a lot to go on."

Harley nodded, "I know, but it's all I have. Well, that, and this." He took out an old black and white picture. It was of him and a woman, presumably the mysterious woman who may or may not be the mother of his child. As George scanned the picture, he couldn't help but think that something about the woman looked familiar. Whatever it was, he couldn't place it.

"George?" Both men looked up at the voice coming from the reception area.

George put the picture back down, "Excuse me a second." He said, heading out. Harley followed him, "Hey." He said seeing Zoe. She smiled at him, and he gave her a quick kiss. For some reason, she seemed unsatisfied, and pulled him back to her, turning it into a make-out session. Not that he was complaining. Nobody kissed like Zoe. Even if she had been a horrible person, he still probably would have been unable to resist falling for her the second she kissed him. Luckily, she wasn't a horrible person. She was as amazing a person as she was a kisser.

"Eh-hem." They pulled apart, looking over at Harley.

"Sorry Dr. Wilkes." George said, even if he wasn't as sorry as he probably should have been.

"Now that was a Carrie-Big Moment." He heard someone say.

"Hey Rose." He said, acknowledging the girl, "You've grown quite a bit I see."

Rose smiled, "Hi George. I was just gettin' to know your girlfriend. Way better than Lemon."

"Now Rosie." Emmeline Hattenbarger, Rose's Aunt, admonished from the reception desk, "Do we say things like that about people?"

Rose just rolled her eyes, "So how long are ya'll in town for?"

George glanced at Harley, "I'm not sure exactly."

"Well, I gotta get goin'. I got homework, but I'll be at The Rammer Jammer tomorrow after school. We should hang out."

"Absolutely," Zoe said, sweetly. "Thanks for helping me find the place."

Rose nodded and headed out, "Nice to see you makin' friends." George said.

"She's adorable."

"Yeah. Maybe this place isn't as bad as you thought." Zoe's eyes bugged, motioning to the two locals he had just said that in front of. George laughed, "Relax. I'm teasin'. Um, Mrs. Hattenbarger, Dr. Wilkes, this is Zoe Hart."

"Nice to meet you." They each said kindly.

"So, Zoe's actually a doctor too. She's finishin' up her residency." George said proudly.

"What kind of Doctor do you want to be?" Dr. Wilkes asked kindly.

"Um, cardiothoracic surgeon." She said awkwardly. Normally, she was more than happy to go on and on about her career, but for some reason, she felt nervous.

"Well, that's a very impressive goal."

"Yeah. I know it's competitive-"

"I'm sure you'll get it." He said.

"You don't even know me."

Dr. Wilkes nodded, "No, but I trust George's judgment, and I trust my gut. Years of medical experience, I've learned to recognize who has what it takes. Seems to me like you do."

Zoe blushed

"High praise." George said, "Um, Zoe, Dr. Wilkes and I still have a few things to work out-"

"I'll be fine." She said, "I'll just, um, chat with Mrs. Hattenbarger here." Small talk and idle chitchat were not Zoe's favorite pastimes, but she had to do something, and she didn't want George to feel guilty.

 

"Well, that was awkward," Lemon said. She and Lavon had been quiet the whole way back to the plantation, but now that they had returned, Lemon decided to break the ice. Lavon didn't say anything. He just nodded, "You aren't going to say anything?" she asked.

"What do you want me to say?" Lavon asked, looking up at her, "You already said it was awkward. What is there to add?"

"I don't know. But some kind of response would be nice." She put her hand on his, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm in a therapist's office." He said with a chuckle. Lemon squinted, clearly not amused, "I don't know, Lemon. How do you want me to feel?" Lemon didn't answer, "It was awkward, so I feel awkward. You're the one who used to be in love with the guy, not me." She shot him a hurt look, and he instantly regretted his words, "I just meant … I wasn't the one runnin' into an ex. There are no old feelings. Just some awkwardness, and maybe some guilt, for stealin' his girl." He smiled at her, "Though it's a little hard to feel too guilty about that." He leaned in to kiss her. She smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes, "Lemon, do you want to talk about how you're feeling?"

She looked down, "I don't know how I'm feeling. George was such a big part of my life once. He was this big, shinning possibility, and now, he's moved on to some tiny little New Yorker who dresses in even tinier clothes. He has this whole different life and I'm just the ex from a world he used to belong to."

Lavon nodded, "It's hard to feel like you've been replaced. But Sweetie, he didn't replace you. He just moved on. I know there's a lot of history, but, you're both happy, right?"

Lemon nodded, "I am so happy with you Lavon. I don't want you ever to think otherwise. It's just …"

"I know. I get it."

Lemon smiled gratefully. Lavon really was the best guy she could ever ask for.

 

"Hey, Wade," Shelley said, walking past her coworker. Wade just snorted. "What?" he didn't respond, "Don't tell me you're upset about the other day. It ain't like that's the first time I been pissy. At least the other day I had a good reason."

Wade nodded. He wasn't really mad at Shelley; he was just in a mood and she was there. Did he wish she hadn't made him sound so bad to Zoe? Sure. But, in retrospect, it was probably for the best. Otherwise, George might have come in to see the two of them flirting, which would have been way worse.

"So, how'd it go?" Wade asked, lowering his voice..

Shelley smiled, "I am not pregnant." She said proudly.

"I'm happy for you Shell." He said.

"We should celebrate. Let's do shots tonight. You can invite that cute brunette you were talkin' to the other day, and I can apologize for bein' such a bitch to 'er."

Wade rolled his eyes, "I think she was more upset with me 'an you. Anyway, nothin's gonna happen there, trust me."

"Why's that? Ya'll looked mighty cozy to-"

"She's Tucker's girlfriend."

Shelley's mouth formed into an 'O' shape. "Well, you can invite someone else then. Just so long as you keep an eye on me some of the night. You know how I get when I do shots and the last thing I need is another pregnancy scare."

Wade smiled, "I'll keep an eye on you if you promise to keep your hands to yourself where I'm concerned. Because yes, I do know how you get when you do shots."

Shelley chuckled, "In your dreams Kinsella."

 

Mrs. Hattenbarger was nice. Zoe didn't love small talk, but the woman was a kind, motherly sort of figure, and she was sort of fun to talk to. Still, she was relieved when George came out of the office.

"Hey." He said, kissing her cheek, "Sorry for takin' so long."

"It's fine." She said with a shrug. "So, what now?"

George smiled, "Well, Dr. Wilkes has a patient comin' in soon, so I'm all yours." Zoe smiled. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't really know. I mean, I don't know this town so well."

George nodded, "Okay. How about this? I go pick up some Chinese, you head out to the video store. Pick up whatever movie you like, and we'll meet back at my place."

Zoe nodded, "Sounds good." She gave him a peck and headed out the door, only to return two seconds later, "Um, where's the video store?" George chuckled.

 

"She is so smart. I mean, she's a doctor, so of course, she would have to be, but from talkin' to her, you can just tell." Rose gushed.

"Did you hear how they met? I bet it was like in a movie. Maybe he got some injury, and she was his doctor." Tanya speculated.

"Or maybe it was a malpractice suit. Maybe he was helpin' someone sue her, and then they fell in love. That would be so romantic." Gillian said, sighing.

"You're all idiots. They met in New York, not some RomCom."

"They're still in love," Gillian said.

Magnolia scoffed at that, "George is way too southern to be serious about a New Yorker."

"You're just bitter because of your sister." Tanya pointed out.

Magnolia rolled her eyes, "I just don't think you should be imaginin' that those kinds of loves happen in real life. This doctor and George Tucker didn't fall in love by callin' for the same cab in the rain."

"Ooh, that sounds so romantic." Gillian cooed.

Magnolia placed her milkshake down on the table, "I'm gettin' out of here before I throw up. But before I go, let me leave you with this. A good relationship isn't some long drawn out love story. It's hot, and fun, and then it's over. Stop lookin' for Prince Charming and just enjoy the ride." On her way out, magnolia ran into Fredrick Dean, her boyfriend. She glanced back to the girls, and decided to make her point by engaging in a hot make-out session with him. He of course, was all too happy to oblige.

Rose looked down at her fries. She happened to have a thing for Fredrick Dean, but she knew he'd never notice a brainy girl with glasses when girls like Magnolia were around.

"Excuse me. Hate to interrupt to lovebirds, but Magnolia, if you're leavin' you need to cover your milkshake."

Rose smirked into her fries.

"Sorry, Wade," Magnolia said in her fake way. She took out her purse and gave Wade the money she owed, along with a generous tip. "For your trouble." She said flirtatiously, making Rose roll her eyes.

Magnolia headed out with Fredrick Dean in tow, and Wade headed over to Rose's table.

"Anyone need a refill?" He asked.

Rose nodded, and Wade grabbed their cups.

"What're you girls talkin' about today?" He asked, not really caring. The last thing he wanted to hear was teenage girl gossip. However, gossip was the opiate of Bluebell, and Rose looked like she could use a fix. He could always tune out whatever they said.

"George Tucker's new girlfriend." Tanya said. "Rose met her, so she knows more than the rest of us, and was fillin' us in."

Rose smiled proudly, "It's not much really. We didn't talk long. I just helped her find The Medical Practice 'cause she had to meet George there. They are so cute together though. That kiss she gave him when he came out to greet her gave me goose bumps. Who knew George Tucker could be so passionate."

Wade grimaced, "Will there be anything else?" He asked.

"Hey, you were here when she and Lemon met, weren't you? The picture on Dash's Blog made the whole thing look pretty nasty." Wade rolled his eyes. This town, "So, how bad was it?" Tanya pushed.

Wade shrugged, "Not bad at all. They were perfectly civil. You kids shouldn't believe everythin' you read on Dash's Blog." He headed back to the counter, avoiding any more questions about Zoe. He knew he needed to get her out of his mind. Maybe shots with Shelley and some random girl tonight would be just what the doctor ordered. So long as that doctor wasn't Zoe Hart.

 

Zoe was scanning through the videos. The truth of the matter was, this place did not have a lot of options. It wasn't really a surprise. This was Bluebell Alabama after all. Still, Zoe was determined to find something for her and George to cuddle up on the couch to.

"So, what'do'ya say?" She heard a familiar voice say. She didn't see Wade. He must be in another aisle. She should just keep browsing. She was not going to eavesdrop. Still, his voice was close by, so if she overheard something, that wasn't her fault.

"I don't know Wade. Last time I did shots, I got a little crazy." She heard some girl saying, "I mean, I think I tried to marry my dog." The girl giggled flirtatiously, causing Zoe to roll her eyes.

"All right. Guess I'll see you around then." She heard Wade's footsteps.

"Wait!" The girl called, "I guess, I mean, if I had you to look out for me." Zoe heard the girl say. She wanted to gag. How desperate was this girl?

"I'll make sure you're taken care of. Even put you to bed if you like." Zoe could practically hear his smirk. The girl chortled. Ew. The whole thing was a disgusting display of overconfidence from Wade, and desperation from the girl. Zoe wished she hadn't overheard to exchange. She went back to browsing through the videos.

"Zoe?" She heard Wade asked, and turned to look at him.

"Oh, hey Wade." She said casually, "I didn't know you were here."

Wade smiled, "What'cha got there?"

Zoe shrugged, "A whole lot of nothing. When was the last time you guys got new movies in this place, 1960?"

Wade laughed, "Well, what're you looking for exactly?"

"Don't tell me you work here too?"

He shook his head, "Just know the place."

Zoe smiled, "Well, George and I are having movie night." She noticed Wade's friendly smile drop slightly, but she'd probably imagined it, "I was looking for something … I don't know. Maybe a Woody Allen film?"

Wade laughed, "We don't get so many Woody Allen fans in this town."

"Yeah. I kinda got that."

"Look, why don't you just pick somethin' random. I mean, it's movie night with your boyfriend, so it's not like you'll actually be watchin' the movie, right?"

Zoe rolled her eyes at the insinuation, "I've been kind of stressed since I got here. I just want to relax on a couch with the man I love and watch something that doesn't make me feel so lost." She didn't mean to say the last part, but she couldn't take it back. Wade didn't look at her weird or anything though. He just smiled and headed into the stacks. He picked out a movie, handing it to her.

"It's not new, but it is about New York, or at least, it takes place there, and it's about that mushy love stuff. I figure it's probably your kind of movie."

Zoe looked at the title he chose, surprised, "I love this movie." She said, "I, uh, I wouldn't think this is the sort of movie you'd be into."

Wade smiled, "I'm not really. I've just seen it, you know." He didn't tell her just how many times he'd seen it. She didn't need to know.

"Thanks, Wade."

"Sure, enjoy your movie night." He said, turning to go.

"Enjoy your shots." She called after him.

He turned and looked at her, surprised, "Uh, my what?"

Zoe went pink, "Goodnight." She sputtered before rushing out of the video store.


	4. Chapter 4

Wade groaned, looking at the clock. Last night had been fun. Shelley was a riot when she got tipsy, and Wade got to play the hero in front of his date, which was always fun. There was usually a major payoff for that kind of thing too, and last night had been no exception. The girl, he couldn't remember her name, had been fun and carefree, which was exactly what he had been looking for. They had gone a few rounds, and then he had told her how he had an early day, and how he'd call her. Of course, he wouldn't, but that's just what you say. She probably knew that. He wasn't even sure if she had actually given him her number anyway.

Of course, when he got home, it had been nearly 2:00, and he should have gone straight to bed. He was going to, but he had thought it might be nice to relax with a beer first. So he had a beer and watched some television, and before he knew it, it was almost five in the morning. Now he had to go to work, and he was tired and slightly hung over. It didn't matter really. It wasn't like he was up for employee of the year or anything. Maybe today he would be better off sleeping in.

 

When Zoe woke up her first thought was HOT!

What the hell? She had been fine last night. She and George had been snuggling on the couch, and it had been nice and cozy. Now, snuggling with him felt suffocating. She needed to get up and cool off somehow. How was it possible for it to be this hot? Was the earth on fire or something? Was this what Al Gore kept talking about?

She carefully pushed George off of her. He grumbled a little but continued sleeping. How was he sleeping through this? It made Zoe wish she were still asleep, dreaming about Greenland or something. Of course, her dreams last night had consisted of running around, trying to bake a million different kinds of cookies. She was supposed to meet her boyfriend's parents and had lied and told them she could cook, but George had set her up with a huge kitchen with, like, ten different ovens. She didn't know what they liked, so she tried to make everything. It was like an episode of I Love Lucy. And with all the ovens on at the same time, the kitchen had been like a million degrees, which made sense now that she knew she had been sleeping in a sauna.

She figured she should get dressed, and slipped out of her pajamas. She didn't really want to put on clothes though. Taking off her pajamas had helped so much with the heat, and if she put something on, she would be back to burning up. So, she just stood there, contemplating.

"This is a nice sight to wake up to."

She started, blushing slightly. Not that she should be; George had obviously seen her naked many times. Still, it was kind of unexpected. "George, what's the deal with the heat?"

"Um, is that a sex thing, or are you being literal." She shot him her I-am-not-amused face. "Right, sorry. This happens sometimes. Classic Bluebell heat wave."

"Well, how long do they usually last?" George looked away, awkwardly, "George?" She asked, growling a little.

"Sometimes, not long at all. Maybe a day. But other times … they've been known to last a week."

"A week? You've got to be kidding me! I won't last a day in this heat."

George nodded sympathetically, "I know. It's bad, especially if your not used to it, but … " He trailed off, seemingly trying to think of a bright side. Finally, he shook his head, "Look, it will get better soon, okay. Why don't you go take a cold shower, and then we'll go get some ice-cream?"

Zoe nodded miserably and headed to the bathroom.

 

This was just what Lemon needed; a good-old-fashioned heat wave. A day to lie in bed with Lavon and spoon and … well, more than spoon. No working. No worries. Just her and the man she loved, enjoying the day and avoiding the world. Of course, there was far more to her relationship with Lavon than carnal things, but there was no reason they couldn't enjoy the carnal. Besides, it was a heat wave. That's what they were for.

"So, what should we do today?" Lavon asked her lazily.

"I would think that should be obvious," Lemon responded playfully.

"You're in a good mood," Lavon said, letting out a chuckle. Lemon loved how deep his voice was; it was incredibly sexy, especially during a heat wave.

Lavon's cell phone started ringing, and he reached out for it. Lemon slapped his hand away. "It could be important." He said.

"Whoever it is can wait. We're in a heat wave. Today, you are not the mayor. Today, you are simply my boyfriend and lover."

"Oh, is that right?" Lavon asked, smiling.

"Yes, that is right. And you are not to even look at that phone. In fact, we're going to go somewhere and do something where you cannot even use it." Lemon stood up, shedding the blanket as she did. She lifted Lavon's t-shirt over her head and stood before him naked for a moment that was far too short before heading out of the room. Lavon's eyes widened and he happily followed behind her.

 

Zoe was on her third ice cream. She was going to get so fat, but right now she didn't care. George was being incredibly sweet, but Zoe just wanted to go and jump in a lake. Well, not actually jump in a lake, obviously, but …

Shelley walked past them, mumbling under her breath.

"You know, every time I've seen that girl, she's been in a bad mood," Zoe said to George.

He chuckled. "Hey, Shelley." She gave him a polite smile, "How're you doin' today?"

"I'd be better if Wade had shown up to work. I know he ain't exactly the most responsible, but heat waves are like Christmas for him. I figured he'd be all over it." She walked off before either of them could respond.

"What did she mean by that? How can heat waves be like Christmas for anyone?"

George chuckled again, "Well, the thing about heat waves, they tend to make people act a little … wanton."

"Wanton?" Zoe asked, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Yeah, a little looser, a little crazier-"

"So, it's about sex?"

"No. Well, not just sex." George sighed, trying to explain, "The thing is, when it gets real hot live this, it tend to bring people's ids to the surface. Suppressing natural urges takes a lot of energy, and the heat tires us out and drives us crazy. So people tend to ignore their egos and superegos, letting it go for the length of the heat wave. And because it happens to everybody, there's a sort of unspoken understanding about it. Once it's over people don't hold grudges or have expectations, so you're sort of free to do what you really want."

"If that's true … why aren't we in bed?"

George laughed, "Believe me, I wish we were, but I'm still trying to help out Harley. The sooner I figure this out for him, the sooner we can go back to New York." He gave Zoe a peck on the cheek. "Speaking of, I have to go meet him. I'll be back as soon as I can though."

Zoe nodded, wondering what she should do with the rest of her day. Maybe the woman who ran the ice-cream place would let her take up residence in the freezer.

 

Wade jerked awake, gasping for air. He'd been dreaming about Zoe. She had come over and gotten into bed with him. Then George had come over and started chasing him around with a crossbow. The arrow had hit him in a … delicate area, and then he had woken up.

He was sweating like crazy. It was more than just the dream though. Wade checked the thermostat to confirm his suspicions and, sure enough, there it was in black and white. There was a heat wave going on. Great. This was just what he needed right now.

Sighing, Wade got out of bed. He didn't bother getting dressed, deciding to just switch out his boxers for swim trunks. He headed out to the lake.

When he got there, he discovered that the lake was occupied. Lavon and Lemon were skinny-dipping. Cute, but not really something he wanted to see. What's the point of living on a private property with a lake if it's going to be occupied? Of course, Lavon owned the land, not Wade. If Lavon wanted to skinny-dip with his girlfriend, there wasn't really anything Wade could say about it.

The lake was convenient, but it wasn't the only place to go swimming in Bluebell. There were plenty of lakes and ponds around. Wade would just have to go a little farther out. It wasn't a big deal really. He got into his truck and drove off Jumping Frog Creek.

 

"I appreciate you coming in to help me today, George. I'd imagine you'd rather spend the time with that girlfriend of yours, especially given the recent heat wave."

George nodded, "I said I'd help you, and I'm a man of my word. Besides, I want to. You deserve to get to know your daughter." Harley nodded gratefully, "After looking through the information you gave me, I contacted the cruise line. They should have a record of who was on that cruise with you in January of '82. If they refuse to give it to us, we may need a court order, but for now, I just put the request in. It's better if we don't have to involve the courts yet."

"I told you she was probably using a fake name."

"A fake last name, yes, but she probably kept her first name. And, if she didn't, we can still use the names."

"How-?"

"You said when you met this woman she was, what, late-twenties to early thirties. That means she could have been born anywhere between 1946 to 1956, roughly. You also said that her daughter believes another man is her father and that she was engaged when you two met. If the man thought he was her father, she probably would have wanted to make sure she got married before the baby came, preferably before he realized she was pregnant. That means she probably would have gotten married in '82, and there would be a record of a baby being born near the end of the year probably between September and November. So, we're looking for a woman who got married and had a baby in '82, out we can narrow it down to the woman on that list."

"And we'll be able to access those records?"

"It will be hard, but we can get the information. First things first, we need the list. As I said, I put in order in, and we should hear back soon."

"What do we do until then?"

"We work on building your case. Once we find this woman, we're going to need to convince her to let you see your daughter, and if we can't, we're going to need to convince the court. As you said, you have no legal claim to the child, but that doesn't mean you don't have rights."

"Emmeline?" Harley called out.

"Yes Dr. Wilkes?" She asked, poking her head in.

"After your lunch break, do you think you could bring something back for George and I. I think we're gonna be here a long time."

Mrs. Hattenbarger nodded, "Can do."

 

Zoe was going crazy in the heat. It was just too much. There had to be something to do to get rid of it. The ice cream wasn't working anymore, she couldn't fall asleep when it was this hot, so sleeping through it was out, and she wasn't aloud in the freezer at the ice cream shop (she asked). George was still with Dr. Wilkes, and as much as she might enjoy hanging out in a medical practice, George had work to do, and she didn't want him to think she was crowding him. Besides, being indoors didn't seem much better than being outdoors. For a place that got so hot so often, Bluebell didn't exactly have the best air-conditioning system.

Frustrated, Zoe started walking around town. Walking in this heat probably wasn't going to help any, but she wasn't really a just sit around kind of girl. Besides, maybe if she walked far enough, she would find somewhere a little cooler.

It didn't exactly work out that way. In fact, the longer Zoe walked, the more irritated and, frankly, woozy, she felt. The, she saw her salvation: A covered bridge!

Okay, so salvation was a little extreme, but it would provide shade and a place to sit. Zoe wasn't exactly keen on sitting on the ground, but she didn't think she could walk anymore. Sure, she walked miles everyday in New York, but the weather in New York was reasonable. The weather in Bluebell was like the Middle East or something.

Zoe started making her way across the bridge when her foot caught on something. She tried to pull it out and felt something come lose beneath her. That wasn't good.

 

"So George, tell me what you've been up to in New York." Harley said, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

George hadn't touched his.

"Dr. Wilkes, we have to-"

"Put the folders down George, and have some lunch. It's time to take a break. That's why people eat lunch."

George laughed, closing his folders and picking up his sandwich, "Sorry Dr. Wilkes. I guess being in the city has made me a bit more rushed about certain things."

"Ah yes. The city has its advantages. Lovely tourist spots, lovely culture. Still, everybody running everywhere, nobody stopping to smell anything-"

"In all fairness sir, the smells in New York aren't always ones you want to stop for." Harley laughed, "Although, for every street corner with a cigarette, there's a street corner with a vender selling something warm that smells like cinnamon. You know, it's not all bad."

"I have no doubt. I spent some time in Manhattan in my youth."

"Really?" George asked, surprised.

Harley nodded, "I was dating this girl, Deirdre. She was an aspiring artist, wanted to live in New York and soak up the culture. We lived in a small apartment for about four months. But then I got a great job offer in a different state, and she didn't want to come with me."

"Was the job offer in Alabama?"

Harley shook his head, "Utah."

George's jaw dropped, "Utah?" Harley nodded, "I had no clue you traveled so much. I always thought-"

"Thought I was a lifer?" Harley asked, a knowing look in his eye. George nodded, "Well, I am really. I mean, I was born and bred here, and I loved it, but I always knew there was more out there than Bluebell. I wanted to see the world, and I did. I traveled around the U.S., and then I traveled the world. Sometimes I would visit places, other times, I settled down for a while. I think I always knew though, deep down, that I would be back. Bluebell is my home. I know and love every single person in this community. I've watched kids like you and Wade grow into men." Smiling, Harley shook his head, "No, I could never really leave this place. Still, it's good to see what's out there. Makes you appreciate what you have, helps you move forward in your life with no regrets."

George nodded, "I get where you're comin' from Dr. Wilkes, I do, but I love livin' in New York. Sure, I miss Bluebell every now and again, but at the end of the day, moving there was the best decision I ever made. I mean, I have a great job, I've met the love of my life."

Harley nodded, "I'm not trying to question your life choices, George. That's for you to do. I'm just telling you a little bit about my past experiences. You build up a lot of stories when you get to be my age."

George smiled at the kindly doctor, "Well then, let's get back to work. Sooner we figure this out, sooner you can tell your daughter those stories."

 

Wade hadn't been in the water long when he heard the scream. It sounded like it was coming from over by the bridge, but nobody would be dumb enough to go over there, right? Still, he figured he better go check it out.

As he got closer, he saw somebody flailing their arms in a panic as they struggled to stay above the surface. Wade quickened his pace, swimming over and scooping the girl up in his arms. It wasn't until he'd gotten her to shore that he realized who he was holding.

"Zoe?" She tried to answer, but instead just kept coughing and choking out water. "That's it. Get it out. Shhhh. It's all right. You're gonna be okay."

He gently put her down on the ground. She continued to cough for a couple minutes, and Wade waited, watching her.

Finally, after a lot of coughing and a few deep gasps, she seemed okay to talk, "Thanks." She said, seeming unsure of herself. "I don't know what happened. The bridge just collapsed-"

"The bridge was damaged in Katrina. Everyone knows not to go on it."

Zoe scoffed, "Well they should have a sign or something. At least for tourists."

"They do." Wade said. Zoe looked where he was pointing, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Oh." She said, looking down at her lap.

"It is a little hidden though." Wade added, trying to be nice, "Anyone could have missed it." He placed his arm on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"I'm normally more careful about stuff, but the heat was driving me crazy, and when I saw the bridge, I guess I just …" She trialed off. Wade just nodded in understanding. Then, Zoe looked up at him, "Hey, if everybody knows not to go here, what were you doing?"

"Everyone knows not to go on the bridge. The creek is perfectly safe for a quick dip."

"That creek?" Zoe asked, skeptically. Her nose crinkled up in disgust causing Wade to chuckle, "I mean, don't creeks have snakes and leeches and stuff."

Wade shook his head, laughing, "Some, sure, but this one is perfectly safe. Trust me." Zoe shook her head, "In fact, might be good for you to take a dip. Helps with the heat an' all."

Zoe shook her head, "I don't think so-"

"Come on. What's the harm?"

"Well, I'm not exactly dressed for it, for one." Zoe said, pointing to her clothes. Wade took in what she was wearing: a tank top and a pair of shorts. Of course, she was soaked head-to toe from falling in the creak. It made her shirt pretty much see-through, and Wade felt the need to dive back into the cold water.

"You're already soaked. What do you have to worry about?" Wade said, trying to keep his voice sounding normal.

Zoe, seeming to realize what Wade had a moment a go, folded her arms to cover her chest.

"Come on." He urged again. It would really be smarter to go back in on his own, keep his distance from Zoe, but for some reason, he really wanted her to hop in. He felt like it would be good for her and … well, he wasn't exactly sure about the other reason. Or maybe he didn't want to be sure. "Just take a quick dip with me. You don't have to stay in if you don't like it." She was weakening; he could see it. "I promise I'll protect you." He added.

Sighing, Zoe stepped forward to follow him into the creek. She winced, collapsing, and Wade reached out to catch her before she could go down. She gasped a little as he caught her; it was the most adorable sound he had ever heard.

He held her in his arms, and unlike a couple minutes ago, he was now very aware of who he was holding. She had tried to brace herself by putting her arms out, so one of her hands was now on his arm, and the other was placed on his chest. His skin tingled where she was touching him, and shivers were going all up and down his spine. He looked down at her to see that her eyes were focused on her left hand, the one on his chest. Then, she looked up, meeting his eyes. A lump formed in his throat as he held her gaze. It was so intense, so full of fire and passion. At the same time, it was gentle. This girl had the most contradictory eyes he had ever seen. He felt his breathing become slower, more labored. If he looked down, which he knew to be impossible at the moment, he knew he would see her hand rising and falling slowly with his chest as he struggled to breath. The spot no longer tingled; now, it burned. Her gaze and her touch seemed to magnify the heat of the day. Wade needed to drink water and jump in the creek, but he couldn't pull his eyes away.

It seemed like he had been holding her there for an eternity when she finally opened her mouth to speak, "I, uh," she swallowed. Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips, and Wade felt like he might pass out, "I think that I, um, sprained my ankle. Before. When I fell before." Her voice was coming out kind of breathy. Was she maybe feeling the same things he was?

"Right." He said, his brain trying to catch up despite the lack of oxygen, "Right."

"So, I, um, I probably can't." Wade said nothing, "Go in the creek." Zoe added.

Wade nodded, coming back to himself, "Right." He took a step back, and Zoe did her best to keep her balance. "Right, so, you need a ride back?"

"You drove here?" She asked, still sounding a bit breathy, though not as much as before.

Wade nodded, "I didn't want to walk all this way in this heat, ya know." His voice sounded normal again. That was good.

"Of course. You would have come here on purpose; you didn't just stumble on it." She let out an awkward chuckle.

"Yeah. So, um, you need help gettin' to my truck?"

Zoe winced again. It was a dumb question really. They both knew she would need help getting to the truck. You can't go trudging through leaves and trees with a sprained ankle, especially when you don't even know where you are going. Still, Wade felt reluctant, and he could tell Zoe was too. The contact before had been too much. It felt like being at the heart of a volcano. Zoe Hart times heat wave clearly equals not good.

But he couldn't let her walk to the truck without lending a hand so he stood next to her and helped her maneuver her arm onto his shoulder. He felt the heat again the instant their skin made contact, but he tried to ignore it, just focusing on getting to the truck. He heard Zoe mumble something about a first-aid-kit and suppressed a chuckle.

They got to the truck, and Wade helped Zoe into the shotgun seat. He started to help her with the buckle only to have her slap at him, "I can do that part myself." She huffed, "My arms are fine, thank you very much."

Wade chuckled. "You're welcome." He said, reaching out to brush her hair out of her face. He didn't know why he did it really. It was just hanging there on her cheek, all wet and dripping, and he suddenly felt the urge to tuck it behind her ear. She dropped the buckle and looked up at him, her eyes wide. Wade jerked his hand back, still not sure why he had done it. He avoided her gaze, and he could feel a blush creeping up his neck. Quickly, he slammed the door and went over to his side.

Before getting in, her counted to ten and tried to calm his breathing. Then he hopped in, faking a smile as he belted up and started the engine. "And away we go." He said, a little too enthusiastically. "So, where am I takin' you?"

"Just … just back to George's is fine." She said meekly.

And if that wasn't like a cold bucket of water to the head, "Right, George." Wade said. Then, a little more enthusiastically, "Well, to George's we go then."

They drove in silence for a little bit, not looking at each other or anything. Of course, Wade had to watch the road, but it was more than that, and they both knew it. It was incredibly tense in that car. Too tense. And too quiet.

"So, did you know-?" "Do they ever get this-?" Zoe and Wade said at the same time.

Each chuckled.

"You go ahead," Wade said.

"Okay. I was just, um, wondering if you knew why they call it shotgun?"

Wade shook his head, "What's this like a riddle or something?"

"No, just a … fun fact."

"Okay."

"Well, in the old days," Zoe started, a nervous edge still to her voice, "when people rode in, in covered wagons, the person who sat next to the driver would carry a shotgun to protect the passenger from thieves and bandits."

Wade smiled, nodding, "Yeah. I guess that's kind of a fun fact." Wade said, thinking, "Hey, I got one. Why's the bar in town called The Rammer Jammer."

For some reason, Zoe turned a little red, "Um, is it … is it like sex reference?"

Wade's eyes widened. "What? No. No, it's a reference to the University of Alabama fight song."

"Oh," Zoe said, letting out an awkward chuckle, "Whew. That's a relief."

"Why did you think-?"

"I don't know why my mind went there." Zoe said, quickly, "I'm not like some person who only thinks about sex. It's not like I hear a word and think, 'hm, how can I make that sexual?' Innuendos and all that. That's so not me. I really don't know why, I mean, maybe the ramming or jamming, I thought was supposed to mean something, but honestly, I didn't even get it really. It's not like when I have sex there's a lot of ramming and jamming. I mean, maybe ramming, like against a headboard or something, but jamming sounds pretty violent and, you know, forced, so – "

She was talking really fast, clearly trying to fix what she said as she continued to dig herself deeper.

Under different circumstances, Wade might have laughed at her, but they were still in a heat wave. Her clothes were still see-through. He still remembered what it felt like to have her hand on his chest. He still remembered the intensity of her eyes. And now she was talking about when she had sex, and he was picturing her ramming her head against a headboard, moaning with desire, screaming his name.

How would it be with her? Would it be passionate and rough, or would it be gentle? He liked to think he would be gentle with her, but at the same time, the heat coursing through his veins at the moment told him it would be a little rough. There was too much passion for it not to be a little rough. And she might not be gentle at all. He had a feeling she could be … he shook his head, trying to empty it of the thoughts and images filling it up. He tried to focus on her now, not her in his mind, biting his ear, whispering how much she …

STOP, he scolded himself.

"— like different things I guess. Still, it would seem a little crass to name a business, even a bar, after anyone's sexual preferences. So, I don't know why I -"

"Hey." Wade interrupted. His voice sounded kind of raspy, and he tried to clear his throat, "Why don't we, uh, switch topics, all right?"

Zoe nodded. She was red as a tomato at this point, and the fact that even that turned Wade on made him glad that she'd agreed.

"So, why aren't you with George today?" Wade asked. Steering the conversation in the direction of her boyfriend and his best friend seemed like a good idea. They should both keep George on their minds, always, especially when they were together, and especially during a heat wave.

"He had to work." Zoe said. She didn't offer anything else.

"Oh." Was all Wade could think to say.

"Yeah. We were only supposed to be here so he could sell his place, but now he has this old client who needs his help, and, you know George, he can't so no to somebody who needs help."

"Yeah. Guy's played Superman to my Jimmy Olsen a couple times."

Zoe nodded, "I mean, I love that about him, obviously. I wouldn't change him. It is hard though, sharing the guy you love with everybody."

"Well, hey, it could be worse. It ain't like he's a rock star, or The President. I mean, then you'd have issues."

Zoe laughed, "I guess that's true."

"He's not all over the news, he doesn't have stalkers, you don't have to worry about any of that."

Zoe nodded, "I know. You're right. Truth is, my job is just as demanding as his. Sometimes more. It's one of the reasons we work so well, you know? He gets that I get busy, just like how I get that he gets busy." Zoe sighed, her face falling slightly, "But I'm not working right now. I'm just visiting his hometown with him. I miss him, and it's not like I have anything else I can do to occupy my time."

"Well, you can always use me to occupy your time if you want." Wade said. He didn't really think it through before he said it, but the expression on her face caused him to go back over it in his mind. He blushed slightly, "I just meant … we could hang out. As friends. If you get lonely or bored or whatever."

Zoe smiled awkwardly at him, "Right. Yeah. Maybe. I don't – oh look, we're here!" He could tell her enthusiasm came from relief, and frankly, he couldn't blame her. He was relieved too.

"All right. I'll help you get out of -"

"No, no. That's okay I … I got it." Zoe said, opening up the car door and placing her good foot on the ground, "Thanks for the ride."

"Are you sure, because you couldn't really stand upright before?"

Zoe shook her head. "No, it's fine. I'll just … just hop. And I have stuff inside that I can use to treat my ankle once I'm in there." She started to hop her way up the path.

"You're not gonna need any help with-?"

"Nope." She called over her shoulder. Wade watched her go, relieved, concerned, and turned on all at the same time.

 

"Hey! What's Wrong?"

Lemon could hear Lavon calling after her as she headed back to the house. Truth was, she didn't know what to say to him; she didn't know what was wrong with her. They had been having fun, fooling around in the lake, and then, she had just gotten upset for some reason. She really wasn't sure why.

Her and Lavon had never fooled around in the water before unless you counted in the shower. For some reason, it had just never happened. She had wanted to today though, and Lavon had been happy to oblige. It was all going fine. It was fun and great. But then, Lemon got a flash of the last time she had been in the water with someone that way, and it hadn't been Lavon. She and George had been in the water the first time they had sex, the first time she had sex. She hadn't had sex in the water since then. It was just that one time, the first time, and it had been special. Her and George had never done it in the water again. It was just that one time. And now it was ruined somehow, and she was angry with Lavon, and angry with herself, and she wasn't even really sure why. It just wasn't okay that they had done that.

When she got back to the house, she quickly dried off, put Lavon's t-shirt back on, and got into bed. She closed her eyes so he would think she was asleep. They could talk in the morning. Maybe by then, she'd have figured it all out. In the meantime, she tried to steady her breathing as Lavon came in. If he saw through her ruse, he didn't say anything. He just dried off, put on a pair of boxers, and got in bed next to her. Lemon almost let out a sigh of relief, but thankfully, she was able to keep it in.

 

George had been right; the heat did make people crazy. That had to have been what was going on with Wade, right? When she fell in, he had come to her rescue like some sort of superhero, and he was just in swim trunks, looking like some sort of golden god. Zoe had been stunned. She had also been choking on water. For a second, she had thought she was hallucinating. But he was real, and he had cradled her gently against his rock hard abs. It had been so hard not to stare at him.

And then, when she fell again because of her ankle, he had caught her. He had looked at her like … like … she didn't even know how to describe how he looked at her, but it had woken up every nerve in her body. She knew she shouldn't have kept touching him, but she couldn't make herself pull away. There was something so sexual about it, and it wasn't just because he was practically naked and she was touching his chest. It was in the rhythm of his breath, the look in his eyes. It was in how sturdy and confident he was, holding her up like that, not letting her fall. It was in how her face flushed under his gaze, and how she could feel his heartbeat.

Then, things had been so awkward in the car. Somehow, the conversation had gotten around to sex, and she couldn't seem to make herself stop talking about it. The harder she tried not to talk about it, the more she seemed to. The heat was making her crazy, and being next to a practically naked Wade. It was too much, and she had just lost it. Then George had come up, and she felt instantly guilty. Thinking about George turned her on too. Maybe not quite as much, but that had more to do with the fact that George wasn't sitting next to her in swim trunk. Had he been, she probably would have gone down on him right there like she wanted to do to Wade. She could never admit that desire though. She didn't even want to admit it to herself.

And when was had started talking about how he could occupy her time, the images that had flown through her head … it was the heat. It had to be the heat. Zoe loved George. She was sure of that. She was crazy about him in every way. No amount of heat waves and half-naked, muscular, tan men were going to ruin that.

Naturally, all Zoe had wanted when she got into George's apartment was a cold shower, but it would be a little hard to maneuver with her ankle. So, she called George and asked if he could come help her out with her ankle.

When George showed up, he wasn't alone. He brought Dr. Wilkes with him. That was annoying. Dr. Wilkes seemed nice, but Zoe could handle a sprain on her own.

"I can do it myself, for the most part." Zoe tried to explain, "I just need an extra pair of hands. I don't need a doctor."

Dr. Wilkes chuckled, kneeling down beside her, "It is true what they say. Our kind does make for the worst patients."

Zoe tried again, "I just don't want anyone-"

"Miss Hart, I'd like for you to try and relax now." He held up his kit for her to see, "I've got the proper materials, and I'll fix you right up."

"I already have-"

"Please let me do my job." Then, with a smile, he added, "You can have a lollipop after if you like."

"I'm not a child." Zoe pouted.

"Then act like an adult and let me treat you."

In spite of herself, Zoe laughed, "Guess I kind of walked into that one, huh?"

"You're not the first." Dr. Wilkes said, taking out his materials, "But I'd appreciate it if you could trust me."

It was really strange, but something about the way he said that made Zoe want to trust him. Sighing, she nodded, "All right," she said, "go ahead."


End file.
